Reversal
by Soundwavefan515
Summary: An alternate history of the Overwatch lore...What if Amelie LaCroix was Overwatch's best sniper? And Lena Oxton was Talon's most dangerous assassin? This story is a role reversal and my second fanfic! Rated M for later chapters!
1. Intro

Amelie` never forgot the day that changed her life. It was just another day at Watchpoint: Gibraltar. She had her standard rifle given to her by her superiors, Commander Morrison and the lead doctor Angela Ziegler.

Amelie` wore her standard uniform, a blue visor over the top half of her face. She wore tight blue pants and an orange jacket over a white shirt. The jacket had the word 'Precision' embroiled on the backside of it.

Amelie` gripped the mic on the side of her face, licking her red lips for a moment before she spoke.

"This is Precision reporting in from sector five...All clear here, no Talon activities..." Amelie` whispered into the mic as she leaned back against the metal wall of the watchtower.

Static filled her ear before the rough voice of Jack Morrison responded to her.

"Copy that, LaCroix. Come back home and we'll give you a new task..." Jack said.

Amelie` chuckled to herself as she pulled the heavy rifle over her back.

"LaCroix, 76? I thought we said we're going by nicknames over the comms!" Amelie` giggled out as she climbed down the ladder.

"I would if you could come up with something better than 'Precision', Amelie`..." Jack laughed out.

Amelie` felt her tanned cheeks blush as she hopped off the ladder and onto the ground. She reached up to her mic to respond, but something hit her. Hard. She toppled onto the ground, her visor and mic falling off her head.

Amelie` jumped to her feet, going to unsling her rifle. She reached back, but it was quickly ripped away from her back, a blur of purple light flying in the opposite direction.

The woman in front of her stopped, examining the rifle in her hands. She had spiky hair, with freckles on icy blue skin. She had a mangled, rusty looking contraption on her chest, which had a purple light flickering in its center. She wore a black leather jacket with dark black leggings that clung to her skin.

She chuckled as she threw the rifle away.

"Miss me, love?" Tracer asked as she blinked forward, slamming her hand hard into Amelie's face.

Amelie` stumbled back, holding her burning cheek.

"Oxton...You murderer..." Amelie` hissed.

Lena chuckled, twirling her pistols in her fingers.

"Awh, you still angry over what happened, love? You know...I smile every time I remember their faces when I slowly kill them...Their last breath...Their eyes...It's...So...Energizing, love!" Lena giggles evilly, her golden eyes glaring towards Amelie.

It wasn't always like this. Amelie` used to know the woman in front of her. Lena Oxton...Codename Tracer. She was an Overwatch agent...Was.

 _Amelie` traveled towards the house. A gunshot was heard by the house by a neighbor, and instead of the police, Overwatch was asked to investigate for some reason unbeknownst to Amelie`._

 _As Amelie` approached the house, she opened her eyes wide in shock. This was Lena's house...She was invited over a few times for special parties...Amelie` swiftly brought out her pistol, opening the door slowly._

" _Lena? Gerard?" Amelie` asked. Gerard Oxton and Lena Oxton were happily married for three years now. Amelie` would always hear stories about Gerard from Lena...Some more...Private...Than others._

 _Amelie` shook her thoughts away as she entered the eerily quiet house. She gripped her pistol with tense hands as she approached the bedroom._

 _She slowly opened the door, and looked into the room._

 _The body of Gerard was on the bed, a bullet hole in his head._

 _Amelie` frowned, looking around the room for dangers. She lifted up her radio, eyeing the broken window to her right. She reported the crime...And the disappearance of Lena.._

 _Only a couple weeks later would Overwatch find out about the perpetrator of the murder and where the missing Lena was...It was found that Tracer was brainwashed by Talon before they rescued her. She shot him in the head. No mercy. And then left...Until she was changed by Talon._

 _Tracer went on a murder spree for Talon. She was swift and efficient. She killed every single target Talon wanted her to...With a smile on that freckled face._

Amelie` shook her head to return her to the task at hand.

"What are you doing out here, Lena?" Amelie` said, a glare on her face.

Lena shrugged, twirling a pistol around her finger.

"Oh...I don't know..." She teased as she blinked behind the tall French woman.

Lena placed her hand on the woman's shoulder, slowly trailing it along her body as she walked around Amelie`.

"I was ordered by Talon to murder you, love...That's what I'm here to do..." Lena purred with her cockney accent as she stepped in front of Amelie`.

Amelie` glared down at her, before she swiftly punched forward, sending Lena stumbling back.

"I'm not going down without a fight!" Amelie` screamed as she charged forward.

Lena giggled as she rubbed her cheek, blinking to avoid the attack. She slammed her hand into Amelie's side, sending her spiraling down onto the ground in pain.

Amelie` gripped her side in pain as she struggled to her knees. She looked in front of her, a smirk on her face.

Her rifle was just a few feet from her...If she could just reach it...

"You know, love...I always liked watchin' you...Especially when you bend over..." Lena smirked as she cocked her pistol, aiming it down towards Amelie`.

Amelie` crawled towards her rifle, stopping in front of it.

"Oh...You do now?..." Amelie` yelled behind her as she gripped her rifle, spinning onto her back.

Amelie` pulled the trigger. Lena pulled the trigger.

 **Greetings, everyone! I hope you all will like this new story of mine! Don't worry, The Journey will be finished soon enough! Any review will be greatly appreciated! I got this idea for the story while writing the Journey...A sort of role reversal between characters. Special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for beta reading and more to come tomorrow!**


	2. The New Villains

Amelie` felt a sharp pain in her stomach. She knew exactly what it was...She slowly looked down, frowning as she spotted the bullet hole in her shirt and body, blood beginning to seep out of the wound. Amelie` looked back up to the small assassin, looking for any wounds.

"What?...I-I missed?..." Amelie` said in shock, looking over Lena in front of her...Who was perfectly healthy.

Lena smirked, shrugging.

"Looks so, love..." Lena purred as she approached Amelie`.

Amelie` swiftly cocked the bolt back on her rifle, going to fire at her would-be killer, but in mere seconds Tracer bolted over, kicking the rifle from her hand.

"You won't be needing that where you're going..." Lena growled as she placed the heel of her foot against Amelie's wound, pressing her weight down.

Amelie` screamed out in agony, gripping Lena's ankle, desperately trying to lift the weight off of her wound.

"Does this hurt, love?..." Lena teased as she twisted her foot, digging into the wound slightly.

Amelie` closed her eyes tightly, tensing her hands as she shook slightly.

"M-Merde! Just kill me already!" Amelie` yelled out to the assassin.

Lena leaned down to Amelie`, placing her hand on the side of her face as she brought her lips close to Amelie's.

"Soon." Lena whispered as she stepped away from the woman, swiftly blinking off into the distance.

Amelie` watched the assassin leave into the unknown, before she grasped at her wound. She stumbled to her feet, shambling over to where her radio was on the ground.

She panted as she lifted it up to her mouth. "T-This is Precision...I-I need immediate assistance at my current location...I-I've been shot..." Amelie` gasped out as she stumbled down onto her ass, clutching at her stomach.

She heard a reply...But didn't hear. She had her eyes open...Or did she? It was becoming a blur to her. The sun was shining down on her. It felt warm. Inviting. Perhaps she could just rest here...Let it all soak in.

Amelie` closed her eyes, her head rolling to the side as she bled out onto the concrete.

Tracer blinked through the trees towards a small opening in the dense jungle. She lifted up a small radio to her mouth, speaking quietly into it.

"Job's done. Need pick-up!" Lena lied.

Lena knew damn well that she didn't finish the job. She knew she didn't send a bullet into her rival's brain. She should have. But she didn't. Lena didn't know why she didn't end that sniper's life right there. All of the programming and training should've came over her and finished the job, but...Something in Lena didn't want to kill Amelie`. Out of all of the people Lena managed to murder, the one time she hesitates, is the time she had to kill her rival.

Lena shook her head, shaking her spiky hair as she rested against a tree, waiting for her ride.

Amelie` found herself clutching at a bed around her. She opened her eyes slowly to a white ceiling. She turned her head gingerly, and saw a figure standing by some cabinets. She had to rub away the drowsiness from her eyes to be able to see again fully.

"Lucio?" Amelie` croaked as she rubbed her head slightly.

The short, Brazilian man turned to her, a smile on his young face.

"Hey! You're up! Angela isn't here right now, so Zen and I fixed you up!" Lucio calmly stated as he rolled over to Amelie's side.

"Zenyatta?" Amelie` asked as she turned to her left, the floating Omnic waving to her.

"Indeed. You are very lucky. The bullet missed your vital organs." The monk calmly stated.

Amelie` nodded, before slowly trying to sit up, to no avail as she was gently, but firmly, pushed down by Lucio.

"Nope! You need to rest! We already sent out patrols to find who shot you...Do you remember anything about the attack?" The medic asked.

Amelie` nodded, before looking to the door as it opened.

A large, stocky man entered the room. He wore a beanie and had a scar going down his face. He had a bushy goatee around his lips.

"Ah, Amelie`...You're awake..." Reyes smiled as he approached the trio.

Amelie` smiled back, nodding to her comrade.

"I'm fine, Gabriel...I know who attacked me...It was the assassin from Talon...Lena..." Amelie` growled, her fist tensing.

Reyes nodded in confirmation, placing a hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry, LaCroix. Jack and I will find her and bring her to justice, amigo..." Reyes commanded confidently.

Lena stretched as she entered the sleek jet in front of her. She was greeted by a man whose back was to her. He had a cowboy hat on, with a black poncho. He turned to her. He was chewing a straw as he flicked it out of his mouth.

"Everythin' go as planned, Oxton?" McCree asked as he sat down.

Lena chuckled, sitting across from him.

"Of course, love! She's dead! No more snipin' to be done from her!" Lena smiled to her partner in front of her. "How about your mission, love?"

McCree groaned, shaking his head as he scratched at his scruffy beard.

"Ain't gone exactly as planned...Ran into some trouble with the local authorities..." McCree muttered.

Lena shrugged, leaning back.

"It's fine, love! Can't win them all now, can we?" The blue assassin said.

Amelie` looked down to the bandages around her stomach, before looking up to the medics in front of her.

"How long until I can go back out on missions?" Amelie` asked, a frown on her tanned face.

Lucio looked to Zenyatta, then down to Amelie`.

"Probably like a month or two. Don't want to strain yourself now!" Lucio cheerfully said.

Amelie` groaned, leaning back as her blue eyes stared at the ceiling.

"Hey, I know what can cheer you up!" Lucio said.

"Oh God, don't..." Reyes laughed, placing his hand on his face.

"Listen to these beats!" Lucio yelled as he turned on a small radio, techno music playing through the speakers.

Amelie` rolled her eyes at Lucio's world famous music. She looked to the door as it once again opened.

Jack Morrison walked through the door.

"Attention!" He yelled.

 **Hey everyone! Thanks for reading up to this point! I'm very excited for this new story for you all and I hope you all can help me by posting reviews to help me improve the story for you all! Special thanks to Sergeant Lawson for being my beta reader! He's so helpful and gave me the confidence to write this new story with this strange concept! More coming soon!**


	3. New York Bound

The jet raced through the sky towards the skyline of New York. Lena looked out of the cockpit, walking back to the cargo hold to her partner.

"Why we goin' back 'ere, love?" Lena asked to her partner.

McCree spat out the straw from his mouth as he lifted himself up from the bench he sat on.

"Talon wanted us to take out some big shot executive. Apparently he ain't payin' up to us...So we gotta' punish him." McCree spat out in his southern dialect.

Lena giggled, rolling her eyes as she pulled some of her hair back.

"Lovely!" She muttered out.

Lucio stood firm, bringing his arm up quickly in a salute. Amelie` rolled her eyes, laughing it off.

"Morrison...It's good to see you." Amelie` said.

Jack walked in, holding his fist out to Reyes, who promptly pounded it with his own fist.

"How are you doing, LaCroix?...Anything...Broken?" Jack asked, looking down to the bandages around her thin waist.

Amelie` shook her head, rubbing said bandages.

"Nothing broken, sir. I should be able to return to my duties in a couple days...Hopefully..." Amelie` said.

Jack sighed, rubbing his chin for a moment as he turned to Reyes.

"You didn't tell her yet?!" Jack barked.

Reyes lifted his hands up.

"I was going to! Jesus!" Reyes retorted.

Jack growled, turning back to Amelie`.

"What? What didn't he tell me?" Amelie` asked, confusion painted on her face.

Jack crossed his heavy arms, his scarred face frowning.

"We got word that Dr. Ziegler was kidnapped...We think it was by Talon, but we aren't sure...We needed our best agent on it...But she's currently injured in front of me..." Jack spoke sullenly.

Amelie` stared in shock at what she was told. Who would kidnap Ziegler? The nicest, most considerate woman in the world?!

"Then it appears I will be ready tomorrow, sir." Amelie` said, determination now strong within her voice.

Lena giggled while clipping the backpack onto a nervous McCree.

"What's wrong, love? Never jump out of a jet before?" Lena asked, a large grin on her blue face.

McCree laughed nervously, looking out to the rapidly moving sky from the opening platform.

"I never really had the chance like you...It's not like I crash every jet I fly in..." McCree said.

Lena scoffed, placing her hands on her hips.

"Hey! Next time you want a late night booty call, I might just sleep instead..." Lena grinned.

McCree frowned, bringing his finger up to his mouth as he turned to look at the cockpit.

"That is between us...And I was drunk...Don't think too much-AH!" McCree screamed as he was pushed off the platform and into the air.

"Oh shut up..." Lena muttered as she followed suit.

McCree clutched at the parachute release for his backpack. His hand darted up to hold his hat as he skyrocketed down towards the ground. The bustling metropolis of New York came closer and closer.

"Oh fuck!" He screamed as he pulled the parachute, jumping upward as he slowed down.

Lena laughed, a large, shit-eating grin on her face as she flew past Jesse down to Earth. She grinned all the way down. Before she became splatter on the ground, she reversed up into the air, back about eight feet. She landed on her feet, rolling as she did. She rolled her eyes, looking up to the gently falling McCree.

She lifted up a radio to her face.

"Hurry up, lad! We don't 'ave all day, you know!" She yelled.

McCree gripped his radio, speaking with gritted teeth.

"I'm going as fast as I can, missy! I'm sorry I don't got no teleportation machine on my boobs!" McCree said.

Lena rolled her eyes.

"It's a time machine, first of all." She spat back.

McCree eventually dropped onto the roof with her. He ripped the parachute off of his back, panting intensely.

"Fun, ain't it?" Lena giggled out at her scared partner.

 **The Next Day**

"I highly advise against going on this mission...You could risk ripping open the wound again!" Zenyatta protested.

Lucio nodded his head.

"I agree! This is too soon!" He added on.

Amelie` shook her head, zipping her boots on. She pulled her signature jacket on as she lifted up a pistol. She placed it into a holster on her belt.

"Don't have a choice, mon chérie...We can't let them kill her...I can...No..I will save her." Amelie` commanded, clutching at her trusty rifle.

Jack opened the door to the medbay.

"It's waiting for you, LaCroix." Jack said.

Amelie` turned to her superior, nodding back to the two medics.

"I'm coming now..." Amelie` replied to her superior.

Jack raced to the hangar bay as Amelie` followed. A dull pain remained in her abdomen, but she shook it off. If Angela had any chance to escape unschaved, Amelie` had to leave now...

"Any rules?" Amelie` asked.

Jack turned to her as he pointed to a jet.

"No collateral damage. Other than that, you're free to fire at will." Jack commanded.

Amelie` nodded, giving a salute to her commander.

"Now...Bring her back..." Jack pleaded.

"I will try my best...I won't return without her, sir." Amelie` replied.

She rushed over to the jet, her rifle slung tightly behind her back as she ran. She climbed into the sleek jet, waving off to her superior as it lifted it off.

"It's alright, Amelie`...You can do this...Just another rescue mission..." Amelie` tried to remind herself as the jet took off and out of the Overwatch base.

 **Thanks for reading up to this point! More to come soon! Any review would be greatly appreciated and would help me improve this story! Special thanks to my beta reader Sergeant Lawson! He's always helpful!**


	4. Opposites Attract

Lena winked to her compatriot as blood splattered across the old brick wall. The body fell to the ground, a large bullet hole in the fat man's head. McCree growled as he unloaded his magnum into a rushing guard.

"Damnit, Lena! It was a one night thing!" McCree spat as he shot another guard.

Lena frowned, jumping through the air onto the shoulders of a large guard. He struggled, trying to rip her off of him.

"Don't lie, love! You know you loved it!" She giggled as she twisted her thighs and body, cracking the man's neck. He fell to the ground roughly as she hopped into the air...

Amelie` landed gracefully onto the ground, offering a small salute to the jet that dropped her off into the wilderness.

"I'm here...Send me the coordinates and I'll bring her back, sir." Amelie` whispered, crouched low to the ground.

The air was humid, and the soft chirping of the birds almost calmed Amelie's nerves...Almost.

After a short brisk of silence, her radio bursted to life.

"Sent...Be careful, LaCroix. Comms will not be working once you near the base..." Jack informed Amelie`.

LaCroix closed her eyes, letting out a long breath before turning her comms off. She looked down to her small datapad, squinting at the screen.

"Alright, Amelie`...Let's do this..." Amelie` whispered to herself as she unslung the rifle from her back.

Amelie` trekked through the high trees common throughout Eastern Europe. She could feel perspiration coat her skin as she traveled for what seemed like hours through the dense shrubbery of the forest.

Soon, the complex came into view. Giving it the name 'complex' was a bit of a gift. It was more like a large village of connected shacks.

Amelie` brought her rifle's scope up to her eye, scouting the complex.

"Three guards out front...Two snipers on the roof..." Amelie` whispered to herself.

She bit her lip as she paced her finger on the trigger.

"Go to sleep..." She murmured to herself as she shot a tranquilizer dart into one of the snipers, sending him down immediately.

The body collapsed as his head exploded from the bullet. McCree shook the blood off of him as he ran through the dark corridor.

"I'm on your tail!" Lena giggled before blinking in front of the cowboy. She wiggled her hips a bit as she slaughtered more guards, too slow to react to her.

"And now you can watch my tail!" Lena giggled out.

McCree rolled his eyes, shaking his head as he ran behind her. "Jesus! I. Was. Drunk!" He yelled to her as he ran over the bodies of the guards.

Lena stopped in front of a large door, looking back to her partner.

"He should be in there, love...On three...One...Two...Three!" Lena yelled.

McCree slammed the door down, aiming into the room.

Amelie` lowered her gun as she slowly walked through the dark hallways of the shacks. She tiptoed down the hall, before slamming her back to the wall as voices became audible. Once the people left, she continued on her stealthy journey, peaking into each room.

Soon, Amelie` approached a locked door. She reached into a pouch on her belt, pulling out a small amount of material that appears to look like clay. She pressed it around the door's lock, holding her ears as she pulled out her lighter. She lit a flame the to the end of the clay, pulling her arm away as the clay exploded, destroying the door's lock. She slammed the door down, her rifle aimed into the room.

Angela looked up slowly, her face swollen and bloodied. A man in the room quickly turned, but fell, his chest rising softly as he was put to sleep. Amelie` lowered her gun, walking quickly to the injured medic. She reached out for her and...

Wrapped her fingers around his neck.

"Why haven't you been paying Talon, huh?" Lena asked, the fat man's face reddening.

McCree chuckled, twirling his cigar.

"You better answer her...She doesn't pushover...Trust me, I know.." McCree spat.

The fat man coughed and heaved as Lena let him go.

"I...Uh...I have!...It's just...The mail didn't come yet!" The fat mat stuttered out.

Lena shook her head, taking out a knife.

"You know where this is going, love?" Lena asked, a large grin on her blue face.

The man stared at the blade, eyes wide. He shook his head.

Lena giggled, before driving the blade deep into the man's throat.

Amelie` drove the syringe into Angela's arm.

"Shh...Sleep, Angela...I'll bring you home..." Amelie` whispered as she released her from her shackles.

She lifted her over her shoulder, walking quickly out of the building.

Amelie` escaped undetected, running into the forest now. She lifted her radio up to her mouth as she ran.

"I need pick-up! I got the package!" Amelie` yelled.

Lena rolled her eyes, leaning against the wall.

"You know, Jesse, I think you like me...You just deny it..." Lena said, winking to her partner.

McCree lit up another cigar, looking up to the nighttime sky.

"I like you. I do. But I don't want you to keep...Teasing...Me while we work...Ya' hear? Anyway, our ride should be here soon. What do you think our next mission is?" McCree questioned.

Lena shrugged, looking up as the cloaked ship descended towards them, a platform descending. She skipped onto the platform, McCree following behind.

The jet ascended from the rooftops of the city, travelling quickly towards their HQ.

A small monitor inside of the jet's cabin turned on, a figure on the screen.

Their voice was distorted and their image was blacked out.

"Agents 'Tracer' and 'McCree'. Your next mission involves the assassination of Overwatch agent 'Winston'. You have till next week to get it done. Rewards include mechanical enhancement." The monitor turned off.

 **Hey guys! Thank you so much for reading! I'm so, so sorry for not posting in awhile...That's usually not like me. I've been busy, and hitting writer's bloc. However, my beta reader, Sergeant Lawson, helped me out of it. Special thanks to him for helping! Any review would be greatly appreciated!**


	5. It's Back!

"He's just a damn gorilla, love...What are you worrying for?" Lena asked her stubborn partner as she removed her goggles.

McCree scoffed, spitting out the cigar from his mouth, stomping on it.

"I wish it was just a damn gorilla. We could just shoot it and that's that. Too bad he knows his A-B-C's...Ain't gonna' make it easy..." McCree spat out.

Lena frowned, sitting down next to her partner. She gently twirled one of her knives, its blade precariously close to her finger.

"Oi, we can kill anything! I killed that bloody sniper that tormented Talon, didn't I?!" Lena boasted.

McCree shrugged, looking out to the night sky from the window inside of the cargo bay.

 **OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO**

Amelie` turned from the window, staring at the group of emergency medics who were treating Angela. She looked down to the bandages around her stomach, gently brushing her fingertips along the cloth, before the soft hands gripped onto her radio.

"Mission is a success, sir. What's on the agenda next?" Amelie` asked, her french accent hitting the radio wave in droves.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn't mask the fact that the 'silent' assassin, the woman from Overwatch, the sniper, yadda yadda yadda all of her nicknames; She could never not speak with her heavy french accent. It didn't help when the drunk agents couldn't remember if they were talking to a respected hero or a prostitute from the village down the street.

This is a story for another time, thought Amelie` as she lifted herself to her feet.

"Reyes. Can you contact Sombra for me? I need to have...A discussion...With her." Amelie` asked.

 **3 Days Later**

Amelie` zipped up her new jacket, since her old one was destroyed in the battle against that Talon assassin.

"Come on...Mon dieu, it's cold!" Amelie` complained to herself as she stared at her own breath in the cool air.

"Why the hell would Sombra want to meet me here?!" Amelie` cursed aloud as she looked around at the many skyscrapers of Moscow.

"Because, amiga, I am safe here. Maybe you shouldn't say your thoughts aloud...You never know who's listening..." Sombra giggled out as she appeared in thin air in front of Amelie`.

Amelie` rolled her eyes, tossing her visor onto the ground.

"Faulty equipment is all, mon cherie. I would've seen you from a mile away.." Amelie` growled.

Sombra smiled, shrugging.

"Whatever you want, chica! Now, what did you want from me!" The very young latina demanded.

Amelie` crossed her arms as she spoke to the mercenary in front of her.

"I need information...Lots of it...On Talon's Tracer and anyone directly affiliated with her. I'm- Overwatch is willing to pay lavishly for anything and everything." Amelie` proposed, her eyes fixed on the purple counterpart's.

"Hm...I'm not sure about that...I may be a mercenary, but I do hold my favors in certain places...I mean, what could a lovely agent like yourself...Very lovely...Offer me that I don't have already from Talon? Money? Pfftt...I don't need that when I can just deposit money into my account from some dumb CEOs..." Sombra purred as she walked circles around the Overwatch agent in front of her, eyeing her form up and down.

Amelie` started to feel uneasy and trapped, her 'neutral' friend was turning more and more suspicious.

"What is that supposed to mean, Sombra? I told you what I need. Now, will you help me...And Overwatch...Or not?" Amelie` hissed, losing her patience.

Sombra giggled, stopping in front of the beautiful french agent. She twirled her purple hair, looking down at her nails.

"I will get the information, but you...And only you, no weapons, no comms, no nothing! You come to my residence next weekend." She grinned, an evil smirk.

Amelie` glared, her mind racing.

"Not possible." Amelie` retorted.

Sombra, sighed shrugging.

"Then I guess we are done here." Sombra replied, turning her back to the agent, beginning to walk away.

Amelie` tensed her fists, having to shove her pride away.

"Merde! Fine! Deal!" Amelie` choked out.

Sombra turned to her new 'ally', winking.

"Pleasure doing business with you, amiga."

 **To be continued...**

 _ **Hey guys, I am so, so, so sorry for this chapter being so late! I'm in school currently, just got accepted to my first choice college too! Anyway, I've been pretty busy, but now that my school work has toned down, baseball season is over, and I have more time, I'm getting back to writing these. I don't know about everyday like I used to, but I'll try to pump out 1-2 chapters a week, maybe more! Special thanks for Sergeant Lawson, my beta reader and a good friend. Sorry for lying to you so many times about getting a chapter out, I did it this time! :D**_


End file.
